The Z-Legacy
by NAGILLUM3210
Summary: After restoring peace to the future by defeating the Androids and Cell of his timeline, Trunks sets out in search of a new team of Z-Fighters. But as new enemies surface to threaten the peace Trunks has worked so hard to maintain, can the new generation of the Z-Fighters live up to the old team? This is The Z-Legacy.


Authors Note: I have decided to rewrite my story because I was initially unhappy with the way a few of the chapters I already written, had turned out. So hope everyone enjoys this re-write. Also some scenes may or may not appear to be the same. This is because of I am changing up most of the chapter, but leaving some scenes the same. Also I've decided there will be no Videl or Pan in this story. Since this is an alternate future to the main DBZ universe, Gohan never met Videl because of the Androids. He will have a family, but it will be with a different character. She was introduced in a filler saga before the Cell Games. Also I will be doing flashback scenes from time to time to the time of the Androids reign to keep things interesting.

The Z-Legacy

Chapter 1

"Reawakening An Old Friend"

June 18th, Age 784. Future Timeline.

"_Never stop training, Trunks. Never stop fighting for what you believe in. The Androids aren't invincible, no one is. One day the power to stop them will be harnessed. You just have to believe."_

Trunks never forgot those words. They replayed in his mind over and over again. That was one of the last things Gohan said to him during one of their training sessions before Gohan had knocked him out and went off to fight his last battle. Trunks walked closer to a long field, with long grass that swayed in the wind.

On a small island not far from Master Roshi's Island, one far from the Androids usual ventures, lay nine graves of nine very brave warriors. The brave and kind hearted Goku who unfortunately passed away from a heart virus. The other eight were for the rest of the Z-Fighters who had fallen to the Androids 17 long years ago. The graves of Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and of course, Gohan.

Trunks stopped walking once he reached the graves. Kneeling down in front of them, Trunks proceeds to take his sword out of his scabbard and place it down in the ground in front of him. Bowing his head down in prayer like motion, Trunks utters his last words to the grave before his departure.

"Thank you Gohan, for everything. The future is save now, and everyone we care about can finally rest in peace again. Also, thank you brave warriors of the planet. I've never met you in this timeline, but meeting you in the past has inspired me. Your contributions to everyone and this planet won't be forgotten. Father, Goku, Gohan, and everyone else...may you rest in peace."

Satisfied, Trunks stands up and places his sword back into his scabbard. Looking toward the sky, Trunks proceeds to fly away from the small island. Something very important had been on his mind ever since he defeated the Androids and Cell a few weeks back. He had been so focused on revenge against the Androids that he finally realized that he was truly alone in defending the world. Trunks had a few people in mind as possible allies. So far, he had one. Now he was on his way to hopefully reawaken an old friend.

- The Z Legacy -

Captain Ginyu. 22 years ago, he was a common name known in the universe. One of the strongest fighters in the universe and one of Frieza's top soldiers. That wasn't the case today. In the alternate timeline when Trunks and Krillin had visited Dr. Gero's laboratory, Trunks had snuck an Android exoskeleton with him. Using her amazing intellect, Bulma created the same skin and facial features, such as the horns for Ginyu, using data from the space pod that Goku used to come home from Yardrat. As it turns out, the space pod belonged to none other then Captain Ginyu himself.

One of the fiercest soldiers and most feared soldiers in the Universe was know indebted to a half Saiyan and his mother. In a desperate move for allies to defend Earth, Bulma and Trunks had decided to take the chance and allow Ginyu a new body of his own. 

"Ginyu, Z-Force, pose!" Ginyu yelled as he struck a pose in front of one of the many mirrors at Capsule Corp.

Ginyu sighed as he stood up straight. It wasn't the same without his old crew. But he wasn't complaining, he had been given a second chance at life. 22 years as frog had been hell, and spending 17 years of it on Earth under siege by the Androids had made things a lot worse. But those years had given Ginyu a lot of time to think. He understood the vileness of his past ways now and that being the victim was not fun at all. At first he felt like stealing Trunks' body and leaving Earth to start his own conquests, but now he felt like he owed a debt. Earth had become his home, but he still felt uncomfortable around all the humans.

A soft giggle came from Ginyu and he turned around to see Bulma placing what seemed to be two heavy boxes on the ground.

"I saw some files on that space pod, and I noticed doing some poses seems to be your thing. Any particular reason why you still do them?" Bulma asked, stiffling some giggles.

Ginyu grunted in annoyance. "It's not something I can let go of, it's something that was a part of me, of my former life. I used to be a feared warrior, never saw myself here."

Bulma nodded and frowned at the mention of his former life. "You know, helping out isn't bad at all. It's better to be appreciated for helping people out then to be hated for ruining peoples lives."

Ginyu sighed. "Look, Bulma. I appreciate you and Trunks giving me this new chance, and I will help protect Earth. It will just take some getting use to, you know what I mean?"

Bulma smiled. "I know, Ginyu. It was hard for Piccolo and Vegeta to adjust to a life of protecting Earth as well considering what they did with their former lives."

Ginyu smiles back. "Thank you for understanding."

Bulma nods and picks up one of the boxes and motions to the other one. "You mind helping me out? These boxes are a little heavy."

Ginyu rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

As Ginyu picks up the box, a familiar voice enters his head. One statement that he couldn't stop playing in his head over and over again ever since he got his new Android body.

"_You know, you don't have to hurt other people for amusement. Helping people can be fun too, you should try it sometime."_

Ginyu rolled his eyes at the statement of Earth's former protector, Son Goku. This was certainly going to be interesting. His new life on Earth will be interesting for sure.

- The Z Legacy -

North City, once a sprawling metropolis and the Northern Capital of the world. Standing on a nearby hillside is none other then Trunks Brief. Watching the city from above, Trunks reflects on his mission and purpose for traveling as far as North City.

Down below, the city lays in ruins from the Androids constant attacks. However, construction efforts are taking place as far as the eye can see. News of the Androids defeat has spread like wildfire. On the hillside, Trunks finds himself reading a newspaper article.

"_Mysterious Golden Fighter defeats the Androids! Who is this fighter?"_

"Pfff...like they'll ever find out who I am. I don't need any publicity in my life." Trunks mutters to himself.

Before tossing the newspaper aside, Trunks finds a side article that catches his interest. The World Martial Arts Tournament is starting up again in three months time. Could be interesting, could be a great place to find potential fighters to help defend Earth. Placing the newspaper down, Trunks take to the skies and flies over the mountain regions surrounding North City. After flying over an odd shaped mountain, Trunks' watch begins to beep.

"Awesome, the tracking device still works!"

Trunks slowly begins to levitate himself down until he lands on a narrow path leading up the mountain. After slowly walking up the path for a few minutes, Trunks comes across a huge pile of rubble. Barely visible behind it is the faint shine of a metal door. Wasting no time, Trunks quickly powers up and lets out a yell and emits an energy wave that knocks all the rubble in random directions. Walking up to the door, Trunks grabs the crippled door and rips it off the hinges before proceeding to chuck it off the hill. Trunks is immediately greeted by the sight of rubble, upon rubble, upon rubble. The dim light from the Sun reveals nothing in Trunks' view besides rubble.

Trunks sighs. It seemed the Androids wanted to get rid of any sort of technology that could be used against them in this laboratory. Trunks only hoped his journey wasn't for nothing. Walking into the lab, Trunks' interest is immediately caught by a familiar looking holding capsule. Similar to the ones he saw #17 and #18 get released from in the past. Trunks walks over and finds the coffin to be smashed on the top with rubble lying upon a fat Android body. Circuit wires stuck out from it's clown face as it lays in ruins. The label reads "#19". This must've been the Android that his father destroyed in the past.

"_Well, at least the Androids did one useful thing with their existence. At least Gohan and I never had to face another Android during those years."_ Trunks thinks to himself.

Trunks spends the next few minutes walking around the laboratory. All of the doctors previous creations and detailed plans lay in pieces amidst the rubble. Trunks sighs, as he thinks he might have come for nothing. Then something catches the corner of Trunks' eye. Lying the far corner was another holding capsule, and Trunks couldn't think that Dr. Gero had anymore old Androids lying around so he quickly made his way over and sure enough, the label read "#16". Blowing the dust off the capsule, Trunks was greeted by the face of the familiar ginger Android who sacrificed himself to Cell.

"Well, let's hope your as peace loving as the Android 16 of the past timeline. Androids #17 and #18 may have turned out good in the past timeline, but they were monsters in this one. Let's hope I can't say the same for you."

Powering up to his Mastered Super Saiyan, Trunks picked up the capsule and walked back toward the entrance. Once outside, he took to the sky. Trunks had been learning to gain complete control of the Super Saiyan form so he could ascend to the next level like Gohan did in the past timeline. He needed to be a lot stronger if he wanted to protect the future.

Tonight, he would awaken the Android and hopefully gain a new ally.

- The Z Legacy -

"...yeah so like I said, this Android sacrificed his life to Cell. However I am worried that he will turn out to be evil in this time like the others." Trunks finished explaining.

"Yeah, it would be unfortunate to not gain another ally. Kami only knows it's hard after the Androids killed the Earth's best fighters. However you shouldn't worry son, you're strong enough to beat him." Bulma replied, beaming with pride at her son.

Trunks chuckled. "Thanks, mother."

Ginyu sits in the corner, looking bored. He already lived nearly a month with these people, but he still felt awkward sometimes about the way humans expressed their concerns and feelings. He was a warrior and felt like he didn't have time for such nonsense, however the more Trunks and Bulma showed him the good side, the more he realized this was a better alternative to working for Frieza and occasionally getting beaten for failing a mission or not receiving any praise for completing a mission.

"I thought these machines killed all your friends? Why are you sent bent on this Android joining forces with us?" Ginyu questioned.

Trunks turned to face him. "Because Ginyu, like I explained he sacrificed his life to defeat a monster that could have annihilated Earth and everyone on it. He's the only creation of Dr. Gero's that has come to fully embrace the good side and not do the evil bidding of his creator." Trunks then tightens his fists. "Besides, if he turns out to be an enemy in this dimension, I can handle him no problem."

Ginyu smirks and stands up. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "You seem mighty confident for someone who spent his life battling the same opponents."

Trunks smirks in return. "Hey, if you've been through the training I've been through, you wouldn't even begin to imagine the amount of power you can possess. Besides, it's not my fault the Z-Fighters died before I had a chance to train under them. I'm much stronger anyways, a lot stronger then more the half of the old Z-Fighters."

Not even a second later, a beeping sound was heard. Trunks, Bulma and Ginyu turned toward the Capsule and watched as the door slowly slipped open. Trunks walked over, and immediately the Android's eyes burst to life. Android 16's eyes shifted up to Trunks who stared back with a blank expression.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Sixteen?"

The Android was silent for a moment before responding. "Yes?" came the simple reply in the familiar robotic voice.

"What is your mission?" Trunks asks with slight caution.

"To kill Son Goku who defeated the old Red Ribbon Army." came the reply. Trunks expected this, after all, Sixteen had traveled around the Earth for a while in the past to search for Goku before deciding that he really didn't care.

"Son Goku died many years ago due to a lethal heart virus and..."

"And my brother and sister killed your friends as well, I know." came Sixteen's reply.

Trunks stared back in shock. Bulma had a worried expression on her face, as she was worried about what else this Android knew. Any information could give him an advantage against Trunks.

"How do you know?" Trunks asked softly, trying to maintain his composure.

"Dr. Gero's tracking device. He used the device for evil, to gather information and genetic DNA for his ultimate creation; Cell. The device gathered information for both me and Cell during those long 17 years. I also know about your trip to the past. However the device has since been destroyed by Cell." Sixteen replied.

Trunks was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to take this all in. Even from the grave, Dr. Gero was still watching over him with his ultimate creation; Cell. And Trunks had once thought the Androids were invincible. Trunks looked down and noticed the damage on Sixteen's artificial body.

"What happened to you?" Trunks questions, pointing toward the damage.

"Well, since you ask, I've always the ability to awaken myself. I tried to stop my brother and sisters spree of destruction early on but despite being stronger then them individually, I was unable to stop their combined power. I resorted to helping out towns and villages rebuild themselves. I waited for the day Cell would be complete and allow him to absorb the Androids so I could catch him off guard, and then self-destruct, taking all three threats to Earth's peace with me. However you came back with immense power and stopped them."

Trunks slowly nodded. "Do you know why I brought you back here, Sixteen?"

"I do not know, tell me though."

"I've decided to start my own team of Z-Fighters, since your...'brother and sister' killed them. I know from my trip the past that you want to protect the peace of humanity. Would you like join?"

Android 16 looked at Trunks with the same stoic expression, one that was unreadable. "Is that my new objective?"

Trunks was caught off guard by this question, but he slowly grinned. "Yes, it is. I want you to help me protect the planet from anyone who threatens in, inside or from outside in the universe."

"That sounds fine to me, it will allow me to fix the damage done by my reckless siblings. When do I start, Trunks?" Sixteen asked.

"Tomorrow morning, after my mother repairs you."

"YAWN! Enough with the hero speech!" Ginyu whines in annoyance. "Trunks, you're boring me already. You found your Android, now let's train or go fight someone. I'm anxious to test my new body out."

Trunks shot an annoyed glare at Ginyu. "Cool it, Ginyu. You know what? There is something you can help me out with. Right about now actually." Turning his attention to his mother, Trunks says, "Mother, I'm heading back to Dr. Gero's lab."

Bulma looks up at him, Sixteen does as well. Both have their curiosity piqued as to why Trunks would head back to the dreaded place that started it all.

"What on Earth for Trunks?" Bulma questions, with a raised eyebrow.

"To completely destroy it. The Androids did a sloppy job. I don't want to have another Red Ribbon maniac stumbling upon Gero's legacy. I'm making sure all evidence is destroyed."

Bulma sighed and nervously glanced to Sixteen. "You're leaving me alone, with an Android?" she spoke in a soft voice.

Trunks sighs and rubs his forehead. "Mother, look you'll be fine. I left you alone with Ginyu, and besides Sixteen has doesn't bad yet that we know of, unlike Ginyu."

"Hey! I heard that!" Ginyu yelled from the doorway.

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. Quickly glancing back, he continued, "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

- The Z Legacy -

Deep in depths of Gero's laboratory, Trunks glances around at several desks and work stations containing small amounts of gears and other technology with dusty plans rolled up beside them.

"Alright, let's make this quick. Don't go insane and make the place cave in on us, got it?" Trunks asks Ginyu.

Ginyu rolls his eyes and raises his hand. "Got it, sir." he adds, saying 'sir' with sarcasm.

The two let out a barrage of energy blasts, destroying every piece of evidence, pertaining to Dr. Gero's laboratory. Within ten minutes, what was once the lab of the most terrifying scientist the Earth ever knew, was now a pile of rubble and ash.

- The Z Legacy -

Android 16 lay on the operating table in peace as Bulma began to make the repairs on him to the best of her abilities. She still felt slightly uncomfortable around him as he was a creation of Dr. Gero's. But then again, Trunks had a point. This Android hadn't done anything yet, compared to the loud boisterous Ginyu whom they have a second chance. Bulma figured she should give this Android a chance.

"Sooo..." Bulma spoke up "...Dr. Gero designed you to take out Goku? And you stated yourself that you have the ability to wake yourself out of stasis..." Bulma broke off. She hoped she wasn't making awkward conversation.

The Android turned toward Bulma with a soft smile, one she didn't expect to see on an Android.

"Yes" replied Sixteen. "Dr. Gero activated me 6 months before my brother and sister began to terrorize the Earth. That was 3 days before Goku passed on, he wanted me to take advantage of Goku's weakened state to kill him. However I refused. I still want to challenge Goku personally, however I will never experience a fight against him now. Life is too precious, and even if my creator designed me for the sole purpose of eliminating Goku, I couldn't do it as it is against my peaceful ideals. I do not share the same twisted ones that Dr. Gero had."

Bulma was taken a back by Sixteen's honesty. Goku could have suffered a much more gruesome death, but was spared by this peaceful Android. Sixteen's ideals were very much the same as Goku and they would both never take an innocent helpless life or threaten anyone while they were down and out.

Bulma's frown crooked into a smile. "I appreciate your honesty, Sixteen. You know, you remind of Goku in a little way. You guys both love peace, and would never attack someone who was down."

Sixteen nodded. "I will do whatever I can to protect Earth. I never agreed with my original purpose, but now that I have found a new one, I can prosper again."

"Well, I'm glad you chose our side. Especially since the old Z-Fighters are gone, we could use more hands on deck."

- The Z Legacy -

Trunks rubbed his forehead as he sat his kitchen table. It had been a long day for sure. Doing training in the gravity chamber his mother fixed for him, finding Sixteen and destroying the dreaded doctor's lab. Bulma walked over and placed a cup of tea beside him.

"Better hurry up and finish that, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." she said as she took a seat beside him.

Trunks looked up at his mother with a confused expression, one which quickly changed into one of general realization.

"I completely forgot about that. I want to help everyone as much as the next person, but it would be easier to bring back the Dragon Balls first and wish for all the damage to be undone." Trunks stated.

Bulma sighed and placed her cup down. "I know, Trunks. But I run...well use to run of the biggest corporations in the world. I have to do my part in helping until you get the Dragon Balls back. By the way I forgot to mention, how do you PLAN on bringing them back? We have no way of finding out where the new planet Namek is."

Trunks smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I've finally figured out how to use telepathy a few days ago. I managed to contact Ginyu in his mind. I've been waiting until we got Sixteen on our side. I plan on trying to contact King Kai and ask him for help locating the Namekians. Maybe I'll get to see the old Z-Fighters again, even Dad! And Gohan! I could ask Goku to teach me instant transmission to get to the New Namek faster, or King Kai. Goku had brought back a boy called Dende as the Guardian. Once I make it to New Namek I will ask him too. Hopefully he'll say yes. Do you remember Dende from your trip?"

Bulma nodded, surprised. "Yeah, I remember. I spoke to him a few times, though Gohan and Krillin knew him better then me. Well, Trunks I have to say that is a well thought out plan."

"Yeah, things will be so much better when the Dragon Balls are back." Trunks sighed.

"Oh, by the way. You'll never guess who called me while you were gone to find Sixteen!" Bulma spoke up.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Don't leave me in suspense. I'll never guess, just tell me."

"Master Roshi! I can't believe he's still alive after all this time. Puar, Oolong and Turtle are still alive as well. It's been four years since we've seen them. We haven't seen them since..."

"Gohan's funeral." Trunks finished for her in a low voice.

Bulma nodded solemnly. "Cheer up, Trunks. Gohan would be proud of you now if he were still alive. I bet he's proud of you right now up in the Otherworld. You achieved what the other Z-Fighters couldn't. You avenged them all, you should feel proud."

"I know, and I am proud. I'm just glad the Androids are gone." sighed Trunks.

"I am too. By the way, I talked to Chi-Chi on the phone the other day as well. She seems happier then she usually is, considering she lost both her husband and son. But, I invited her for dinner over at Master Roshi's place. Were going there to visit them." Bulma explained.

Trunks silently nodded. It had been 4 years since he had seen Master Roshi and his companions. Not since Gohan's funeral. Chi-Chi on the other hand, Trunks visited her whenever he could to help her and her father the Ox King in case they ever needed a hand with anything considering they were both getting a lot older. It still felt awkward to be around them sometimes because Gohan's death left a huge void and sort of drove a wedge between them.

"So when are we going?"

"Saturday. A few days from now." Bulma replied. "It will be great to see our old friends again. It's been too long since we've all shared a story about the old Z-Gang."

Trunks smiled at his mother. "We're going to have one heck of a story to tell them, when we see them. The time machine, and my trip to the past. This story will never get old."

Power Levels

Trunks – 180,000,000 (Base) 9,000,000,000 (Mastered Super Saiyan)

Captain Ginyu – 525,000,000

Android 16 – 525,000,000


End file.
